


Dwarven Customs

by thecrystalshark



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Dwarven customs, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, bagginshield, bagginshield smut, bilbo and thorin have to consummate their marriage in front of some people, bilbo gets all shy but thorin takes care of him, consummation, end of the tags, im not sure how else to tag this, these two are just dorks idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrystalshark/pseuds/thecrystalshark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thorin! What are you doing? You’re early. Are the elders here? Am I late? Can I just have 5 more minutes?” the smaller man babbled nervously. </p><p>Or</p><p>Thorin and Bilbo get married and have to consummate their marriage in front of three on-lookers. Bilbo gets nervous and uncomfortable but his husband is there to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwarven Customs

It was the wedding of the century. More people attended than Bilbo had ever seen in his life. There were dwarves, hobbits, elves, and a wizard. The castle was decorated with flowers and ribbons that gave a splash of color to the dark stone walls. Thorin was wearing his royal armor with white robes underneath and an elegant cloak. The engagement braid the hobbit had braided into his hair was fastened with a gold bead. There was a matching braid stitched into Bilbo’s shorter hair. He himself was wearing white from his head to his ankles. But that was hours ago, it was now almost time for the consummation. Yet another dwarven custom that was creating stress for the hobbit. The consort had to decorate the marital bed with flowers. This represented the blooming of a new marriage and the beauty of their life to come. Bilbo Baggins knows about books, tea, and Thorin Oakenshield. He knows little to nothing about decorating. At the moment, the flowers lay in a big pile on the top of the bed. Fili and Kili had delivered them about 10 minutes ago along with a robe for Bilbo to wear. It was a beautiful deep green color that fit the hobbit’s body perfectly. The flowers had yet to be placed and he only had about 20 minutes until Thorin arrived with the elders. Never in his life had anyone watched him during sex. Now three very old, very intimidating elders were going to be sitting 5 feet from the bed. Thorin told him it would be okay, he wouldn’t even notice them. Bilbo highly doubted that. The three chairs were staring him down, a lump started to form in his throat. He quickly turned back to the very colorful pile of flowers on the bed. He started to lay them out, first lining the sides of the bed and then trying to make a heart on their pillows. As he was working, he felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist. The hobbit jumped.

“Thorin! What are you doing? You’re early. Are the elders here? Am I late? Can I just have 5 more minutes?” the smaller man babbled nervously.

“Hush amrâlimê. You’re fine, I’m just early. I delayed the elders.”

A sigh of relief escaped Bilbo’s lips. The elders weren’t here, he had more time. How much time he didn’t know, but this time was better than nothing. He tried not to reveal his nervousness to his husband, but Thorin was already well aware of his consort’s feelings. Instead of addressing them, the king examined their bed. Bilbo hadn’t finished with his decorating but he smiled at the fact that he at least put some effort into it.

“The bed looks different then I thought it would.’

“Oh hush, I’m trying my best,” the hobbit huffed and pulled away from the dwarf.

He went back to trying to fix the flowers. Soft kisses were being placed on the column of his neck and jawline as he worked. The pace of his work slowed as the robe was being pushed off his shoulder and Thorin’s kisses replaced the comfort of the soft fabric. A small moan passed out of Bilbo’s lips, creating a new mood in the room. Almost instantly, the king started sucking love bites into his consort’s neck. The smaller man leaned back into Thorin’s strong chest for support, his legs becoming weak. The two were so caught up and consumed in each other that they didn’t hear the door to their chambers opening.

“You’ll do kindly to wait for us next time, Your Majesty,” a voice came from the door way. The couple quickly turned around, startled. Three dwarves stood in front of them, two men and one woman. They all had graying white hair and numerous wrinkles, but they looked like they had just come from battle. These were the oldest living dwarves in history. They were here looking incredibly majestic for their age and Bilbo looked like a mess. He fixed his robe back on his shoulder and went back to trying to fix the flowers. He knew it would be pointless now since they were soon going to be messed up, but the hobbit needed a distraction to keep him from running away.

“I’m very sorry, Algol. We were just caught up I suppose,” Thorin covered, even though he knew exactly what he did. He made sure Fili and Kili stalled them so he could come and calm down his husband. He knew if they started when they were alone, the hobbit would feel more comfortable. The three moved across the room to the seats provided. Their facial expressions were indifferent as Thorin started to converse with them in Khuzdul. Bilbo stood awkwardly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Maybe it wasn’t too late for him to flee, he thought. Maybe he could just slip out of the chamber door and hide so no one could find him. But he knew if he did that that Thorin would be disappointed and disgraced in front of the elders. He couldn’t let his husband’s reputation be tainted because he was a coward. When his dwarf turned back to him, he knew it was time. The king made his way back to him and cupped his cheeks gently, pulling him close. He gazed into the hobbit’s anxious eyes for a moment then kissed him. Bilbo kissed back but his heart wasn’t into it. His eyes kept drifting to the elders and their prying eyes. The taller man pulled away, stroking Bilbo’s cheek.

“Hey it’s okay. It’s just us. Just look at me,” his whispered.

The hobbit nodded, looking into his husband’s eyes. They kissed again, this time Bilbo actually closed his eyes. He treated to focus all his energy into getting lost in the moment with his dwarf. Maybe he could do this after all. After a few minutes of lip lock, Thorin lifted his hobbit onto their bed. He pushed some of the flowers out of the way, letting them fall to the floor in a heap. So much for proper decorating, Bilbo thought. The king took charge, kissing down his husband’s neck again. He continued down to his collarbones and started to push open the fabric of his lover’s robe. The smaller man hesitated some, starting to turn his head in the direction of the on-lookers. Thorin stopped him before he could catch a glimpse. He took his chin between his fingers and angled it to face him.

“Just me,” he said quietly.

After Bilbo had let his nervous breath, his husband continued. He kissed every square inch of soft skin that was exposed. Thorin wanted his burglar to feel comfortable like this. It wasn’t an ideal situation, but it was still their wedding night. And the king had a little plan up his sleeve. Thorin would do anything in his power to make Bilbo happy. He let his teeth graze over the hobbit’s sensitive nipples. This left the smaller man shuttering, wanting more. More of the soft robe was pulled off Bilbo, he tried not to think too much of it. This was his wedding night with Thorin. The elders only had to be here till they consummated, then they could be alone. The hobbit tried not to think too much about what that actually meant. He just held onto the fact that they could be alone soon.

The king himself was wearing a robe, Bilbo decided to use that to distract himself. He started to play with the tie around his husband’s waist, trying to untie it. He succeeded after a moment, pushing the fabric open. The hobbit watched the muscles in his arm flex and he moved further down his body. He spread Bilbo’s legs and settled in between them. He took a flask of oil out of his robe pocket and threw the robe on the floor, discarding his husband’s as well. A small noise escaped the hobbit’s throat. The king shushed him, leaning up to leave a kiss on his lips. His large hands moved their way down Bilbo’s small body.

“You’re beautiful, amrâlimê,” he kissed on his belly and thighs,” don’t worry about them.”

The dwarf dropped kisses to the hobbit’s inner thighs, pulling his legs further apart. Thorin took the oil and generously coated his fingers with it. His other hand drew Bilbo’s smaller one into his, like they always did. The smaller man smiled at the small sentiment. To anyone else it wouldn’t have meant much, but the blonde it was everything. He relaxed some, looking at his beautiful husband above him. Thorin brought one of his fingers to ghost over the hobbit’s entrance. He slipped it in slowly, filling Biblo. He winced only a little, used to the sting by now. The dwarf leaned up again to capture the hobbit’s lips in his. All thoughts of the elders slipped away as Thorin pleasured him. Nothing else mattered anymore, it was just him and his beautiful husband on their wedding night. Another finger was added next to the first one. A high pitched moan escaped Bilbo’s lips. His husband smirked, beginning to thrust his fingers inside him. The heat in the hobbit’s core began to grow as Thorin’s long fingers moved against all the right places inside him. The king always knew how to please his love. Not long after, three fingers were working their way in and out of Bilbo’s hole. They stretched him in all the right ways. During sex, the hobbit was never quiet. The unwanted presence of the elders didn’t effect this as much as Thorin thought it would. Bilbo was quiet in the beginning but now he was moaning out unashamedly. As the moans grew louder, the dwarf knew it was time to give his husband what he really wanted. He retracted his fingers slowly, teasing Bilbo with them. The smaller man whined at the emptiness but anticipated what was about to come. Thorin took the oil again and slicked up his length. Teasing his husband any longer would only be cruel. He took Bilbo’s thighs and held them for leverage. Slowly he thrusted into his hobbit.

Sex with Thorin wasn’t like normal. He made sex into the hottest, most intimate event. It was always steamy and passionate, and the best sex Bilbo had ever had. The hobbit had taken lovers before, but none of them compared to Thorin. Now, as they were so close, the hobbit thought about how happy he was to have the King Under the Mountain as his husband. Their marriage was now official. Erebor had restored their royal family, and now it included a hobbit.

“You don’t have to be quiet love,” Thorin whispered into his ear.

A moan the smaller man didn’t know he was holding slipped out of his lips. The king smiled down at his husband. Bilbo buried his face into his neck, releasing all his moans into Thorin’s soft skin. The dwarf picked up the pace of his thrusts. He wanted nothing more than to pleasure the smaller man beneath him. This change did not go unnoticed, Bilbo’s moans grew louder. He clung onto Thorin tighter, scrapping his nails down his husband’s taunt back. Then the dwarf brought his lips close to the hobbit’s ear.

“In a few minutes I’m gonna pretend to cum. Go along with it so they’ll leave,” He whispered, making sure the elders wouldn’t hear.

The hobbit moaned to cover up their secret. He smiled, knowing Thorin was doing this for him. He really couldn’t have asked for a better person to spend the rest of his days with. Bilbo nodded so the dwarf knew he understood. He placed kisses on the sensitive skin of the taller man’s neck. Thorin let out a string of moans, some were real and others were fake. The hobbit almost laughed at how ridiculous he sounded, trying to pretend to be close. He tried to act like he was coming to the end. He arched his back and let out a loud moan. Thorin responded to this by giving a couple rough thrusts, letting out a moan, then halting his movement breathing heavily. Bilbo leaned up and kissed him hard, making a little bit too much of a scene. Across the room, the elders rose from their chairs and made their way out of the chamber. The king had been able to fool them. They didn’t say a word as the left, closing the door behind them. The hobbit was the first one to react, he fell back onto the bed laughing hysterically.

“Oh my god. Your acting was shit,” the blonde giggled up at his husband.

“Oh hush. At least it worked. Now I’m really gonna have my way with you,” Thorin picked up where he left off with his thrusting. Bilbo moaned out and wrapped his arms back around his husband’s neck. The hobbit smiled, thinking that he now had a lifetime to spend with this perfect man. He couldn’t wait for the adventures ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumbles: chillinginthedaises
> 
> Hope you enjoyed (:
> 
> This Fic is very old so ignore how trashy it is lol


End file.
